<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Moon by Feudal_hearts4284</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751756">Full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feudal_hearts4284/pseuds/Feudal_hearts4284'>Feudal_hearts4284</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Kagome isnt underage, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Pheromones, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Scenting, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feudal_hearts4284/pseuds/Feudal_hearts4284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not just the new moon that has an effect on Inuyasha...</p><p>The consent here is so healthy! Relationship goals honestly. Smut in second chapter. Takes place 6-ish months after Kagome came back through the well. </p><p>First attempt at fics so enjoy :) </p><p>I don't own the story, any of the characters, or anything! All rights to Sunrise media. Just for fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku &amp; Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Full Moon</h1>

<h3>Chapter 1</h3><p>
<q>INUYASHA!</q>
</p><p>
<q>KAGOME!</q><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
An all too familiar scene. Kagome wasn’t sure how many times Inuyasha had saved her, but she knew it had to be in the hundreds by now. Years of fighting demons, performing exorcisms, and traveling Feudal Japan had presented ample dangerous situations.</p><p><br/>
With a swift slash of the Tessaiga, the bat demon that had ensnared the young miko let out a piercing wail. Kagome would have taken a hard fall to the ground, had Inuyasha not appeared to scoop her into his arms. Miroku and Sango joined them as the demon burst into a flash of light and fell like dust to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
<q>Are you two okay?</q> inquired the demon-slayer. The monk said with a grin <q>Oh they look just fine to me.</q> Kagome had gripped Inuyasha by the edges of his red fire-rat robe, staring up into his golden eyes. He was staring down at her intently, more intently than usual actually. His brow was furrowed, and he looked a bit confused, almost like he was in pain.<br/>
<br/>
<q>Inuyasha? Are you okay?</q> Kagome barely finished her sentence before the hanyou set her on her feet, regaining his regular, cool and aloof composure. <q>Keh, I’m fine! What are you all lookin’ at! Let’s go!</q><br/>
<br/>
Sango and Miroku exchanged confused expressions, and glanced at a similarly perplexed Kagome. Inuyasha had taken off ahead of them, leaving them to catch up. Kirara and Shippo were back at the village and greeted them as they sauntered back to Kaede’s.<br/>
<br/>
The tiny fox demon jumped up to greet them, <q>They’re back! What’s up with you Inuyasha?</q> Shippo bounced up to the hanyou only to be casually swatted out of his path with a firm clawed hand. <q>Hey!!! Well forget I asked!!</q> Wiping himself off he tottered up to his adopted mother Kagome, eager to receive the affection he missed while the group was gone the past few days. <q>You didn’t have to leave me alone! I know the villagers said it was a terrible demon but I could have helped with my fox fire!</q> Kagome smiled and patted him on the head, <q>The demon wasn’t actually too bad, he got a hold of me but Inuyasha cut him down in no time once Miroku and Sango distracted it!</q> Shippo jumped down out of her arms and looked over where Inuyasha had stalked off. <q>What is wrong with him anyway? He is in a meaner mood than usual.</q><br/>
<br/>
Kagome didn’t know why Inuyasha was acting so strange. Everything was fine up until about a day before they fought the bat demon. Out of nowhere he started avoiding her. Sitting on the other side of the campfire. Sleeping up in the trees away from the rest of them. He barely even looked at her! He was silent and walked at least 20 feet ahead of them the whole way home. Ever since she returned to the Feudal Era for good after being away for 3 years she had gotten a lot more comfortable with confrontation, and there was a lot of it. Petty arguments about her miko training and her safety were the usual bickering topics. She knew Inuyasha was still new to the whole “being open with his emotions” thing, but he knew she had come back for him. <em><strong>To be with him.</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
Yet, he was still obviously holding back. She had no idea why. She already resigned herself to taking things slowly. They had only kissed a few times; always briefly, chastely and never in the presence of others. Kagome was willing to take things slow, after all she never really dated anyone back in her time, unless you count Hojo pining for her. Even then, Inuyasha was her first kiss and her first love so she was willing to walk this new path with him at whatever pace. However, seeing Miroku and Sango so eagerly embracing their love, relishing in their freedom from Naraku’s hold over their lives by starting a family and running a home...it made her wish Inuyasha would maybe give her a little more sometimes.<br/>
<br/>
And here she was again, in the midst of another one of his emotionally stunted fits. She decided that she was not going to wait for him to get over it this time. Confrontation was her new friend and maybe it would bring him closer to her sooner rather than later. She said goodnight to her friends and tucked Shippo into bed in Kaede’s hut. Instead of making her way to the little hut she called her own, she made her way into the forest where Shippo had said Inuyasha stormed off.<br/>
<br/>
She wasn’t scared walking alone at night. The world was much safer without Naraku and her miko training had improved her spiritual powers. When she was sent back to her world after destroying the Shikon Jewel, she also had relied on exercise to keep her sanity. The pounding of her feet on the pavement on a long run kept her mind off the suffering she felt inside. The effort of lifting weights made her focus on the present moment, not dwell in her daydreams of a tall, white haired half-demon. It had paid off, she now had great stamina for the long journeys they often made to villages and palaces plagued with demons and spirits. It also had shaped her thighs, behind, and legs, she didn’t look like a little girl anymore, but a woman. She could handle any foe that tried to attack her. The full moon shone brightly and she could see the forest around her very well. It didn’t take long for her to spot Inuyasha perched under a tree, his back to her. She didn’t even get a chance to open her mouth, a well-prepared speech on the tip of her tongue about how pouting never solved anything. Without moving a muscle he addressed her.<br/>
<br/>
<q>Go back home Kagome.</q><br/>
<br/>
<q>Not a chance! I want you to explain the cold shoulder you’ve been giving me! If I did something wrong, how am I supposed to know if you won’t even talk to--</q><br/>
<br/>
<q>Ugh, you didn’t DO anything, just please get out of here.</q><br/>
<br/>
<q>Inuyasha I’m not leaving until we settle whatever is going on here...</q> She took a few steps toward him but he swiftly jumped up to the nearest branch, still not meeting her gaze. <q>So mature! I thought we were really making progress lately! I thought you wanted me here! I thought you wanted to have, I don’t know, a life with me! Apparently, I don’t even mean enough for you to look at me and have a conversation!</q><br/>
<br/>
<q>That’s not why--</q> The hanyou was trying to find the words to explain himself but now Kagome was the one storming off. Confrontation could suck it! If he wanted to act like a kid, she would let him! However, scenting the salt in the tears streaming down her face, Inuyasha leapt down from his perch.<br/>
<br/>
<q>Wait, please, don’t cry, it's my fault not yours. You didn’t do anything wrong, it's me. It's this...stupid...moon.</q><br/>
<br/>
Kagome stopped, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. The moon? It was full, not a new moon, when Inuaysha took human form. What happens on the full moon? <q>What do you mean, the moon?</q><br/>
<br/>
Inuyasha still stood far away from her, not daring to get closer. If she was any closer she would see the redness that spread across his face. How could he even say this to her? His sweet Kagome. She was, so innocent. All those years without her, she was still a girl in his mind, but when she came back she definitely wasn’t a kid. The second she came out of the well he saw how she had grown. Her body had, matured. Her eyes held a kind of sadness only seen in someone who had known suffering. He knew she came back for him. But even he wasn’t sure he was ready to accept what that fully meant. But this damn moon was kind of forcing it on him. It stirred the demon that dwelled in his blood, just below the surface.<br/>
<br/>
<q>The moon, well ya know. When it’s a new moon I am human, I lose my demon aura.</q> Kagome nodded, she was familiar with the phenomenon. Their whole group knew about it, and they worked to keep the secret hidden as best they could, for his safety. <q>Yeah well, when the moon is full, I can really feel my demon aura, it’s strong.</q> Inuyasha was glad Kagome couldn’t fully see just how uncomfortable he was. <q>My body is stronger, my senses are heightened. Incredibly heightened.</q><br/>
<br/>
Kagome was confused. Why would he be avoiding her? Why did he never mention this to her before in all the time they spent together? They had surely spent many full moons together. She tried to get closer to him, but Inuyasha held out his hand. <q>Kagome please, I’m begging ya. Just leave me out here tonight, I’ll see you in the morning.</q> He really didn’t want to have this conversation now, when their romantic relationship was so new. She was still so young.<br/>
<br/>
<q>Inuyasha please, you have to help me understand. I’ve been with you before on a full moon! You never hurt me or anything, please just come back with me.</q><br/>
<br/>
<q>It wasn’t the same back then, you were different, uh, you were younger, now you, um you’re a....AGH! Kagome please, this is so embarrassing!</q><br/>
<br/>
Kagome smiled and tried to step toward him again. He didn’t move away, and finally made eye contact with the young miko. Her eyes were so soft, so understanding. He really did love her. He wanted to be her mate. To have pups with her. His brain was racing with every inch she got closer. His eyes were drawn to the side of her neck, where he, or at least the demon half of him, desperately wanted to bite her. To make a mark that would show the whole world she was his. The inner conflict caused the pained expression to return to his face. Kagome stopped a few feet in front of him. <q>What do you mean I’m...different?</q><br/>
<br/>
Inuyasha put his hand behind his head, and looked down. Even though he loved her he couldn’t say this to her face. <q>Well before, you didn’t um, bleed every month, but now I can kind of, uh, smell your, um, cycle.</q> Kagome was glad he wasn’t looking at her because her face turned redder than the fire-rat robe.<br/>
<br/>
It was true, she was a bit of a late bloomer. Soon after she returned to her time, she got her first period and went up a cup size in her bra. She was thankful actually, that she didn’t have to deal with it when she was collecting jewel shards and that her mom was there to coach her through the nuances of it all.<br/>
<br/>
Pulling her voice from the bottom of her throat, after a few seconds of tense silence, she squeaked out <q>Oh! Um yeah. I’m sorry it must be...disgusting.</q> She turned away from him a new kind of shame coating her body. She wanted to fold in on herself. To just disappear. He didn’t want to be around her because she probably had all these weird smells coming off her body. It’s not her fault there’s no birth control pills or deodorant in the Feudal Era! Her mind was swimming with shame when Inuyasha closed the distance between them.<br/>
<br/>
<q>Kagome no! You’ve got it ALL wrong. I love how you smell. I love that I can always find you with your scent. It helps me know when you’re in danger. It’s what made me find you when you came back through the Bone Eater’s well.</q> He was fighting the demon’s urges inside of him as he gently reached down to lift her despondent face to his. He would rather tell her the truth than let her think she disgusted him. <q>You’re not disgusting, it’s actually the opposite. I feel like I can’t control myself. My demon aura is at its peak and I can, well, I can smell that you’re at the fertile part of your cycle.</q> They were both blushing profusely now.<br/>
<br/>
<q>Ohmygod</q> thought Kagome. He can tell that she was ovulating. He might not know what that word meant, but that’s what he was talking about. It meant but he could definitely smell the pheromones she was emitting. And the full moon was exacerbating the effect on him, something he never had to deal with before. She suddenly felt so selfish, but how was she to know! He never told her the full moon did this to him! When she was younger, she never got aroused in a sexual way by Inuyasha. She knew she loved him and that they were meant to be together, but he spent so much time dealing with Kikyo they never got very far! Sex really wasn’t on her mind with all the danger they were in. She remembers when Ayumi showed her porn for the first time in their last year of high school. Suddenly when she thought about sex the only person she could see herself with was Inuyasha. She did pleasure herself thinking of him as she got older. But that was years later! It wasn’t something she did back then, so all these smells were something neither of them dealt with.<br/>
<br/>
<q>So, you’re avoiding me because, I...smell...good?</q> Inuyasha smiled at her, showing his fanged teeth. <q>Kagome, you smell, like heaven. But the demon in me wants more than just to smell you and I didn’t want to scare you with---</q><br/>
<br/>
Kagome suddenly felt very bold. Maybe it was the hormones. Maybe it was the full moon. Maybe it was the three years away from the one she loved. Whatever it was, it made her pull Inuyasha to her and stop his words with her lips on his. She knew what she was doing too. She put the pieces together. She was irresistible to him tonight, so much so he had to physically distance himself from her. Who knew when her ovulation and the full moon would sync up again? She wanted to use this chance to get closer to Inuyasha, closer than they had ever been before.<br/>
<br/>
For the first time, Kagome opened her mouth to his, inviting the surprised hanyou to explore her with his tongue. She gasped as she felt his fangs drag on her lips, and he pulled himself away. He looked at her and she noticed faint streaks of red in his eyes. The demon was strong tonight, and she knew it wanted more. Was she willing to give it?<br/>
<br/>
Was she willing to risk what sex during her ovulation would mean? She pulled away from Inuyasha as she thought about it. Maybe he didn’t want to risk starting a family right now. They hadn’t talked about it. Inuyasha looked down at her, a primal hunger in his eyes. Kagome realized she wasn’t being responsible. She loved Inuyasha with his youaki and human parts, just as he is. But this felt like taking advantage. Almost like if she was drunk or something. He wouldn’t use that against her to appease his lust. In fact, he tried to keep away from her! She had to respect his wishes and grant him that peace, for the sake of their relationship. Making up her mind, she pulled away from him.<br/>
<br/>
<q>Inuyasha...I want you. I really do. But this feels, I just want our first time being this...er...intimate, to be with both of us feeling like we have control.</q> She took more steps away and though she saw the hunger still burning in his face, he didn’t come after her. <q>You were right to avoid me, we aren’t in the right mind for the, consequences of what could happen. But please, come to me in the morning, I will even go have bath early at dawn!</q><br/>
<br/>
Inuyasha smiled. Her pure, considerate heart tamed the demon in him when nothing else would. She had rescued him from his demon aura just with her presence many times. <q>Kagome, I love you.</q><br/>
<br/>
The genuine tone of his words made her heart swell. <q>I love you too Inuyasha.</q> Truer words were never spoken, as the love they both shared was strong enough to stand being worlds apart. It would guide them through this as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome barely slept when she came home. Leaving </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> was so hard for her to do, especially after she felt what that kiss did to her. It was like all her senses came alive at once. Like her hormones hit the gas pedal on her desires. She could not resist the urge to touch herself, imagining what would have happened if she hadn’t stopped them. She wanted to do what all couples do. They were definitely a couple. They weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>engaged </span>
  </em>
  <span>per se. But she knew this was where she was meant to be, and that </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> was what made her come back. He loved her and she loved him. Remembering the feeling of his tongue on hers Kagome felt her </span>
  <span>whole body</span>
  <span> tense up, a sensation she knew from Ayumi’s wisdom, was an orgasm. Ayumi said it’s even better when someone else does it to you. Even so, she couldn’t imagine feeling any better than she did right then. Suddenly she felt a release so pleasurable and intense that she gasped out her lover's name as she came. She dozed off afterwards, feeling exhausted. The anxiety didn’t completely leave her body though. She woke up intermittently, determined to make good on the promise to bathe before seeing Inuyasha. She probably smelled thoroughly like sex and arousal at this point, and she made a point to let a breeze in to air the hut out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the first sight of a rising sun Kagome rushed to a secluded spring to bathe, in the opposite direction of where she saw </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> last night. It only took her a few minutes to clean up, keeping her hair dry to speed the process. She scurried back to her hut and made some tea. Sango had given her this tea. It was supposed to be a natural contraceptive. She had little faith in it but Sango had given it to her, telling her “Miroku may want 12 children but 3 is my limit, this has worked for me since our son was born.” Kagome accepted it, even though the thought of their children growing up together was such a nice prospect. Sango was like a sister to her. She knew taking the tea was probably a good idea, she knew the time would eventually come when she would need it, and it was tasty too.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome had finished the tea and was finishing making her futon when </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> came through the doorway. He was on her in seconds. Holding her in a tight embrace, he dipped his head down into her hair, taking her in. He could tell she bathed but the room was still heavy with her womanly scent, painting a picture for him of what she was up to last night. He felt a rush of heat roll down his body. The demon was no longer at risk for overwhelming him, but he did still want her so badly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome wanted to reassure her lover by telling him “</span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> I still want you, in that way. Last night just didn’t feel right.” </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> sighed with relief. He never doubted her love for a moment, he just succumbed to his own embarrassment in the past few days. “I want you too, but I’m glad you stopped us.” He brought them to the floor to sit across from each other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right when you said we need to think about consequences. What I wanted to do last night, what the demon inside me </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted is, </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> know, something for people who...uh” He looked away from her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People who are married?” She almost whispered the last word. A word they had not yet talked about. “Yeah...that. Married people, like Miroku and Sango. They </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> know, start a family and stuff...” Kagome was trying so hard to gauge how he felt about it. She was struggling to find what to say caught between her self-doubt and fear. But </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> then turned to look into her eyes. “Would you want that Kagome, to have that? With me?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome was afraid </span>
  <span>Inuyasha’s</span>
  <span> heightened senses would be able to hear her heart start doing backflips.  Her eyes blew open wide and a smile spread across her face that in return spread one across </span>
  <span>Inuyasha’s</span>
  <span>. “Yes! Ohmygod 1000 times yes!” She nearly tackled him as she jumped on to him with her arms open. </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> caught her and fell onto his back as Kagome moved her hands up to cup his face. She pressed her lips to his. The anticipation she felt over the night was gone. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> real. They would be married and could be what they were destined to be. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> was thrilled. As she kissed him, he moved his hands to her back. He felt more comfortable now. The uncertainty was gone, they completely belonged to each other. As they writhed together, </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> once again could smell her desire. The inhibition was gone. Miroku had told him Sango was giving Kagome her special tea (though he didn’t dare bring it up to Kagome). Miroku mentioned it to him as they were babysitting while Sango accompanied Kaede and Rin to a nearby village one day. “The tea allows you and Kagome can decide together when you want to start a family, should your needs become too...urgent.” Inuyasha had scolded the monk for being so lecherous. The monk had only grinned in return. Miroku had been with the two of them long enough to know their passion would explode one day, and that Inuyasha would be grateful for the protection of the tea. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh...</span>
  <span>ahhh</span>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whimpers from Kagome pulled </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> from his thoughts of tea. He was fully erect, surely Kagome could feel him pressed against her. </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> ran his kisses down her chin to her neck where he inhaled deeply. She still smelled so fucking good. He licked the side of her neck, eliciting another whimper from Kagome. The sound sent shockwaves through his body. Kagome was also relishing in the feelings of the man beneath her. </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> then let out a low growl, rolling Kagome onto her back. </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> couldn’t help it, he had a dominant streak. Kagome loved how strong he was. He was her protector. She trusted him completely. So, when she whispered “Please, let’s go slow...” she knew he would comply. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and leaned down to whisper, “Of course” in her ear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>hanyou</span>
  <span> had every intention of going slowly. After all, there was no </span>
  <span>more full</span>
  <span> moon, he could enjoy himself thoroughly and savor every second of it. They had both never been with anyone else. They were relying on nature to guide them. They had to listen to each other’s bodies. Still above her, </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> ran his hands down the inside of her yukata. It gently fell open, baring her body before her future husband. A wave of her scent hit </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span>, and he had to hold back the urge to lick every inch of her body. He didn’t want to scare Kagome, he promised to go slow. He had seen her naked before while bathing but they were accidental glances, he wasn’t a pervert like Miroku! She was different now anyway, older and more buxom. H</span>
  <span>e dropped his head back to her neck, grazing his lips and teeth down to her breasts.</span>
  <span> Without hesitation he took one of her nipples into his mouth, triggering Kagome to arch her body off the floor. He took the opportunity to scoop an arm under her, and slid her up onto the futon.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying her down, her white-haired lover resumed his exploration of her breasts, squeezing them in his clawed hands, teasing her nipples with his tongue. The little buds were hard in his mouth and after he was </span>
  <span>sated,</span>
  <span> he released them, only to move his mouth father south. He stopped when Kagome sat up and asked, “Can I see you too?” A blush spreading over her face and down her neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing he was fully clothed still, he shucked off his fire-rat robe and his white shirt, leaving him bare chested. Kagome had seen him shirtless before but it was always due to injury. Now she admired his strong chiseled chest and reached out to run a hand across it, making </span>
  <span>Inuyasha’s</span>
  <span> breath catch in his throat. Her hands were so soft. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth to kiss it. Kagome took her other hand, and feeling the same boldness she had the night before, ran her hand to the bulge between his legs. He let out a groan and threw his head back. “Kagome, are you sure?” Kagome answered wordlessly by assisting him with freeing his aching member from his remaining clothes. They were both now fully nude before each other, with Kagome kneeling between his legs. With her head leaned on his shoulder she reached down and began to stroke him. He was quite big in her hand, barely able to wrap it around him. </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> reached down as well and mindful of his claws, ran his hand through her curly tuft of hair to the wetness between her legs. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayumi was right. Feeling </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> touch her there was a whole new experience from doing it herself. He stopped after a few moments though and retracted his fingers. She also stopped her stroking </span>
  <span>and  watched</span>
  <span> as he pulled the digits to his mouth and licked them. “I don’t want to hurt you with my claws but I still want to taste you.” He laid her on her back and spread her thighs, bringing his mouth to her wet opening. He inhaled deeply before diving in with his tongue. Kagome was completely overwhelmed by this new sensation. His mouth was so warm, and she could feel his hot breath as he exhaled. His tongue darted up and found her clit, flicking back and forth. She let him know of her pleasure by gasping his name out between breaths. Wanting to please her further he stuck his tongue into her, seeking more of her sweet wetness. Kagome already felt like she could explode and she couldn’t believe he made her feel like this only with his tongue. It did not take long for her to feel the same slow build she felt last night. With a moan she came, her wetness gushing from her, to Inuyasha’s satisfaction. He was so turned on knowing he was pleasing her, her body responding so vigorously to him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved on top of her placing soft kisses all over her face and neck. Her neck. Before they went any further, he had to ask her. “Kagome, would it be ok if I bit you, there on your neck? It’s a uh...marking thing, tells people you’re mine.” Kagome didn’t know if she liked the idea of being bit. Seeing her expression, </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> reassured her “Myoga told me mates don’t feel pain, its actually supposed to make you feel good. It’s a bond, kind of like a spell. It means we’re mated for life, and other demons will be able to tell you are mine.” Kagome smiled. If it meant that it would bring them closer, then of course she wanted it. “Yes, I want you to then. I want to be yours, forever.” That was what Inuyasha needed to hear. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, with nothing left to hold him back, </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> grasped his manhood bringing it down to where his tongue had just been. He rubbed the tip over her wet folds. The both let out sighs of pleasure. </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> spread her thighs a bit and prepared to enter her for the first time. Kagome knew it might hurt a little at first, but she still gasped a bit as his cock tore her hymen. </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> smelled a hint of blood and looked down at her. She gave a quick nod, telling him he could continue. He pulled her calf up to his head and kissed it, slid her leg to his hip and thrusted in a bit more. Her warm wetness felt amazing. He was drunk on her scent, her taste, and now feeling her walls squeeze him, he was buzzing with pleasure. The stretch took a few seconds to get used to but once she exhaled deeply and released the tension in her shoulders and back she felt much better. </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> slid back out of her and when he thrust forward again, he leaned closer to her, creating friction on her clit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>WOW. That felt really good,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. Not wanting to lose that contact she wrapped her legs around her lover, pulling him down to her. </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> took this as a good sign and continued, quickening his pace, and letting his instincts fuel his movements. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was their first time for both of them, neither of them felt unnatural. In fact, they’re bodies melded together perfectly. They may not have the best record for verbal communication, but physically they could read each other exactly. With a small shift of their bodies, they found out how to please each other. A gasp. A groan. Each reaction a signal of passion. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> felt her small soft hands digging into his back. He was afraid he wouldn’t last long like this. And Kagome was only getting more vocal, grabbing him harder. It all was pushing him closer to the edge. He felt his instincts take over again and withdrew himself to help Kagome to her hands and knees. She looked behind her to see </span>
  <span>Inuyasha’s</span>
  <span> eyes glisten with a primal hunger. He ran his hands down the length of her back and eased himself inside her again. This new angle let </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> sheath himself in her completely, allowing new sensations of pleasure to wash over them both.  Just before he felt himself about to come, he dipped his head down to kiss Kagome’s back, lick her neck, and sink his teeth into her skin. Kagome instantly orgasmed, the pleasure erupting from the bite down to where </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> was buried within her. The feeling of her walls shuddering was all he needed and </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> spilled himself into his new mate. He was overcome with aftershocks of pleasure, pumping into her a few more times, his cock still spurting inside her. They both were in a daze, a side effect of the bond from the bite. He finally withdrew himself and they collapsed together. </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> brought his lips to hers, holding a loving kiss for a few moments before licking the wound on her neck. In a day or two the rather intense looking bite would fade into a few white teeth marks, a light scar that would be a reflection of their love to the world. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> pulled a blanket over their bare bodies and brought her to his chest. She curled into his hard, warm body. Never had she felt this secure, this loved. Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair. Her scent had changed as a result of the bite. She was still Kagome. But her smell made him feel not just love, or lust, or the need to keep her safe. She smelled like his mate. She began to fall asleep in his arms. He again took in her scent. It sent a message to his brain. Everything was perfect. She was his, and forevermore when he caught her scent one word came to mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is where he was meant to be, Kagome was his home. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome drifted to sleep, content in the knowledge that when she woke up, her life with </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> would really begin. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wasn't that just the cutest? :) I've seen the idea of the tea mentioned in several fics so I definitely can't take credit for it. I just feel like Kagome would be responsible! Thank you for reading my first smut!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aren't they just the King and Queen of consent?! This could have gone a dubious consent route but I got caught up in my feelings so its fluff xD </p><p>Smut in next chapter coming soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>